


..   ._.. ___ ..._ .   _.__ ___ .._

by Lyts



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Morse Code, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28407210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyts/pseuds/Lyts
Summary: (I Love You)Kara has the habit of saying she loves Lena in morse code.What happens when one day Lena understands her?
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 28
Kudos: 417





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this a short first chapter, just to see how it goes.  
> comments are appreciated.

During high school, Alex and Kara started corresponding in morse code. The older girl learned that Kara kept listening to her heartbeat to calm herself. So it turned into a practical way of sending messages without anyone noticing. Alex would hum in morse code, little encouragements, or messages. Kara would respond as soon as they could see each other. Taping the answer across the room.  
After that Kara grew into to the habit of just tap whatever she was thinking when nervous, and Rao did Lena made her nervous.  
The blonde realized that she loved the brunette months ago, but... Kara couldn't tell her. The woman was to important, and the hero would rather have her friendship then nothing at all. But at the same time, she didn't want to keep a secret from Lena. Not after the Supergirl fiasco, so Kara started telling her in morse code.  
At first it was small things as "you look lovely today" (_.__ ___ .._ ._.. ___ ___ _._ ._.. ___ ..._ . ._.. _.__ _ ___ _.. ._ _.__), then "I like your laugh" ( .. ._.. .. _._ . _.__ ___ .._ ._. ._.. ._ .._ __. ….) and finally "I love you, Lena"(.. ._.. ___ ..._ . _.__ ___ .._ ._.. . _. ._). She never noticed, and it was the only way Kara could find to not threaten their friendship. It was flawless.  
Kara came back to the reality when she heard the beautiful brunette's voice.  
\- Kara! - Lena said surprised, already getting up to hug the blonde. - we didn't have lunch schedule, right?  
\- No, don't worry lee, I just knew you would skip it, so I brought you a salad.  
\- You know me too well darling- She replied while moving to the couch. - How is your day?  
As soon as they were both seated Kara taped in her knee "I like when you call me Darling"  
\- It's going okay, Snapper was able to not grumble about everything , small miracles  
\- Oh, could Supergirl finally make him shut up? - Kara blushed  
\- Technically, yes. And how is YOUR day so far?  
\- more of the same. The board members don't agree with anything that I do either because I'm a woman or because I'm pro-alien. There’s a few I'm certain that are still loyal to Lex.  
\- What about Supergirl? Can she help? I bet she would give them a scare if you asked. - Lena smiled fondly  
\- Thank you Darling, but that won't be necessary - Lena said caressing her hand - I can handle them.  
Kara blushed with the contact, but turned her palm to hold Lena's. This crush was getting out of control.  
\- Anytime. Just say the word and I'll throw those (something) in the moon. - Lena laughed at that, both because of the ridiculous offer and Kara's swearing.  
After that they finally started eating, talking about Lena's upcoming projects, Kara's articles and everything in between. When it was time to say goodbye they hugged, not wanting to part ways, and Kara tapped softly on Lena's back "I love you"  
\- You will come to game night, right?  
\- Of course, I wouldn't miss it.  
After Kara left Lena started thinking about what was that Kara was tapping during their lunch. She had acknowledged before, but had dismissed as a nervous habit. Now it was evident it wasn't random taps. And Lena would figure it out what they meant.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been longer then I hoped, but the second chapter is finally here. I hope you all like it. Let me know if there is any errors in it.

It was game night and Lena could finally find out what was the meaning of those tappings.

\- Lena! You are here! I missed you. - Kara said, enveloping her in a bear hug, and Lena rested her head on the blonde’s shoulder, nuzzling on her neck.

The business woman would never admit to anyone, but she was very touch-starved before Kara, and the journalist was so good and warm. She made Lena feel at home.

\- I missed you too darling - she remembered the first time she had called Kara “darling”, she let it slip and was so nervous that the blonde would push her away, but Kara, bless her heart, just pulled her closer, smiling.

The two of them only broke apart when Alex came behind Kara and said.

\- Enough you two, let’s start this game night already.

That’s how Lena found herself fifteen minutes later with her side pressed against Kara’s, and that’s when the younger girl started tapping again. Only this time her sister answered by tapping something else.

She knew it wasn’t random.

___ __ __. … …. . .. … … ___ _._. ._.. ___ … .

“OMG, she is so close!” - Kara

‘.__ .. ._.. ._.. _.__ ___ .._ .._. .._ _._. _._ .. _. __. … _ ___ .__. .__ …. .. _ _ …. .. …

.. … __. . _ _ .. _. __. ._. .. _.. .. _._. .._ ._.. ___ .._ … ._ ._.. ._. . ._ _.. _.__

.___ .._ … _ _ . ._.. ._.. …. . ._. …. ___ .__ _.__ ___ .._ .._. . . ._..’ Alex was staring at Kara while she tapped on her leg.

“will you fucking stop whit this? Is getting ridiculous already, just tell her how you feel.”

‘.. _._. ._ _. _ ._ ._.. . _.._

… …. . _._. ___ .._ ._.. _.. …. ._ _ . __ .’ Kara looked troubled.

“I can’t Alex. She could hate me.”

The rhythm of it all seemed so familiar, but Lena still couldn’t recognize from where. She could feel Winn’s eyes on her. She was probably frowning, so she tried to relax a little, and focus on the game for a while. Her mind still repeating the rhythm in the background. Three taps, then something else and three lines... that rhythm was so familiar.

Tap tap tap, dash dash dash, tap tap tap.

Of course, that was SOS in morse code! They were communicating in morse code.

Alex buffed, and Lena could finally understand.

‘._ ._. . .__ . _ ._ ._.. _._ .. _. __. ._ _... ___ .._ _ _ …. . … ._ __ . .__. . ._. … ___ _. …. . ._. .

._.. . _. ._ _._. ___ .._ ._.. _.. _. . ..._ . ._. …. ._ _ . _.__ ___ .._’

“are we talking about the same person here? Lena could never hate you”

She couldn’t recognize much of it, after all it has been years since she had learned morse code, and even then it was just the basics. But she recognized her own name. Were they talking about her?

Lena decided to study morse code again the moment she gets home. She had to know what they were talking about. So she did her best to remember the rhythm of what Alex had tapped. Unfortunately, she lost whatever Kara answered while she was memorizing it.

‘.. __ _. ___ _ _ . ._.. ._.. .. _. __. …. . ._. ._ ._.. . _.._’

“I’m not telling her Alex!”

-*-*-

Lena couldn’t stop thinking about that day. She remembered most of what Alex had tapped. It was a challenge, and she got a few letters wrong and had to start again, but in the end she finally got it. “Lena could never hate you” Alex had said.

How could she ever hate Kara? What wasn’t she telling her? Was it about Supergirl? Of course it disappointed her that had taken so long for Kara to tell her, after all she thought Kara trusted her for longer than that. But it was her secret to share, Lena wasn’t mad at her, just a little sad about it. God, that woman was so frustrating!

Lena became adamant to figure out what was wrong, and for that she would have to actually understand what the blonde kept tapping and not telling her.

It was only three days until she saw Kara again, but Lena still missed her like crazy. What had the blonde turned her in to? She couldn’t spend long periods of time alone without the reporter invading her thoughts. Alas, Kara was finally here, with a bright smile and Italian take out. Finally hugging Lena.

Besides her curiosity, in that moment nothing else mattered. The two seated in the couch eating and talking like always. For a second Lena had forgotten all about the morse code and her objective of finding out what Kara always tapped. Until she caught Kara doing it again. She was distracted laughing at something that the blonde said and could only translate the ending of the sentence. “You look beautiful wh ‘-en you laugh’ “.

Was she talking about Lena again? Something about her laugh. But why couldn’t Kara say directly to her then? Unfortunately, the time for Kara to leave and go back to work arrived, much faster than she liked to admit. So they got up to say goodbye.

As they were hugging and Kara wrapped her arms around Lena, the brunette finally caught the entire sentence.

‘.. ._.. ___ ..._ . _.__ ___ .._’

“I love you”

She gasped! Kara... did she...

\- Lena? Are you okay? Your heart is beating very fast, and your breathing is short. Are you feeling alright? Do you need to sit down? Did I hurt you? OMG I did, didn’t I?

\- Kara, calm down. I’m fine, you didn’t hurt me. I’m just.... thinking... about something. - Lena said, trying to catch her breath and calm down.

\- Ok, good, good. - Lena just smiled at her, not being able to stop it. “Kara loves me” echoed in her mind again and again. - are you sure you are okay?

\- I’m perfectly fine, darling. Now go, or we both will be late. I will talk to you later, okay? - Lena said, holding Kara’s hand.

\- ok, you’re right. goodbye lee.

\- bye Kara. - Lena stood there dumb struck watching as Kara left.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, so sorry for any mistakes. Fell free to point them out to me, it helps me improve on my writing.


End file.
